Mod DB
2,135 ( ) | commercial = Yes | type = game modifications, indie games | registration = Free | owner = DBolical Pty Ltd. | author = Scott "INtense!" Reismanis | launch date = | current status = Active | revenue = }} Mod DB is a website that focuses on general video game modding. It was founded in 2002 by Scott "INtense!" Reismanis. As of September 2015, the Mod DB site has received over 604 million views, has more than 12,500 modifications registered,http://www.moddb.com/mods Accessed 2014-01-18 and has hosted more than 108 million downloads.http://www.moddb.com/downloads Accessed 2014-01-18 A spin-off website, Indie DB, was launched in 2010 and focuses on indie games and news. Purpose The purpose of Mod DB is to list the mods, files, tutorials and information of any games that are capable of being modded with user-made content. Community involvement is strongly encouraged, and any game mod with a website is allowed to post a screenshot gallery, news, and requests for help. Scott's intentions, from the beginning, were to get the community heavily involved in the creation and development of the website. To this end, the most active members were chosen as moderators and administrators. The core staff generally remain the same, while lower positions are heavily rotated among trainee moderators, and administrator candidates. The site's staff mostly act as chaperones or librarians, keeping appropriate content available to the public and featuring the more exceptional content. History Scott Reismanis stated in an interview, "My first site was Gamerzoned, which became Gaminzone, then Chaosrealm and Modrealm". ModRealm was refactored and improved upon to include more developer tools. After months of additional development, it was rebranded as ModDB. Reismanis coded the site engine himself, which would cover all of the mod-related subjects. ModDB 1.0 debuted in June 2002. It quickly gained a group of core members who became the basis for the active community which the site has today. In 2004, the second version of the site was released, and many new features were implemented along with a complete site redesign. Version three followed in December 2005, once again redesigning the site's organisation and aesthetics. On 6 October 2006, Addon DB another website by the Mod DB team opened up a public beta for registered members of Mod DB. Addon DB's aim is to list additional content for game not applicable under the category of game modifications. This includes models, skins and maps. Following the creation of Addon DB, Scott Reismanis founded DBolical Pty Ltd. (formally DesuraNET), which subsequently acquired ownership of both Addon DB and Mod DB. In September 2007 Mod DB changed and was overhauled to bring it up to version 4. This included integrating Addon DB into Mod DB. There were major enhancements like the ability to register a game rather than a mod as well as a better private messaging system. In 2010 DBolical Pty Ltd. launched the "IndieDB" website dedicated to indie gaming.http://www.indiedb.com/news/indiedb-vs-moddb-changes, accessed 27 Dec 2010 In 2011 Mod DB removed School Shooter: North American Tour 2012 after "receiving quite a bit of threatening mail as people believe we are the creators, supporters and makers of this content." Mod of the Year Mod DB's Mod of the Year competition, the 'Golden Spanner' awards, aim to set the industry standard in awarding inventive and high-quality mods. Mods are chosen via a community vote and are then reviewed by staff to produce the final list of winners. The competition aims to encourage all fields of modding, with different categories such as graphics and gameplay, as well as a traditional 'best mod' winner. 2017 ;Editors' choiceEditors Choice - Mod of the Year 2017 * Best Singleplayer: SWAT: Elite Force (mod for SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate) * Best Multiplayer: Just Cause 3 Multiplayer Mod (mod for Just Cause 3) * Best Graphical Overhaul: Resident Evil 4 HD Project (mod for Resident Evil 4) * Best Classic Revival: Aliens: The Ultimate Doom (mod for Doom) * Best Crossover: Half-Payne (mod for Half-Life) * Totality Award: Castlevania: Simon’s Destiny (mod for Doom) * Expansion-Worthy Award: Half Life: Caged (mod for Half-Life) * Best Adaptation Award: A Clash of Kings (mod for Mount & Blade: Warband) * Historical Accuracy Award: Age of Bronze (mod for Total War: Rome II) * Continuing Legacy Award: Tiberium Secrets (mod for Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars) * Most Anticipated: Fallout: New California (mod for Fallout: New Vegas) * mod.io Mod Monster Award (game that has "embraced modding more than any other"): Hello Neighbor ;Players' choice - Mod of the YearPlayers Choice - Mod of the Year 2017 #''Brutal Doom'' (mod for Doom) #''Star Wars: Thrawn's Revenge II: Ascendancy'' (mod for Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption) #''Twisted Insurrection'' (standalone mod for Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun) #''Third Age: Reforged'' (mod for Medieval II: Total War: Kingdoms) #''The Empire At War Remake'' (mod for Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption) #''Age of the Ring'' (mod for The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king) #''Morrowind Rebirth'' (mod for The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind) #''Dawn of the Tiberium Age'' (standalone mod for Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun) #''Age of Empires III: Wars of Liberty'' (mod for Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties) #''SWAT: Elite Force'' (mod for SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate) ;Players' choice - Best Upcoming ModPlayers Choice - Best Upcoming Mod 2017 #''Skyblivion'' (mod for The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) #''Fallout 4: New Vegas'' (mod for Fallout 4) #''Fall of the Republic: Thrawn's Revenge III'' (mod for Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption) #''Awakening of the Rebellion'' (mod for Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption) #''Tiberian Sun Rising'' (mod for Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars) #''Star Wars Frontlines: The Galactic Civil War'' (mod for Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts) 2016 ;Editors' choiceEditors Choice - Mod of the Year 2016 * Creativity Award: Call of Warhammer: Beginning of The End Times (mod for Medieval II: Total War: Kingdoms) * Community Award: Sven Co-Op (mod for Half-Life) * Worldly Award: Nuclear Cataclysm (mod for Crysis) * Visuality Award: GoldenEye: Source (mod for Half-Life 2) * Best Upcoming: Star Trek Infinities (mod for Stellaris) * Best Overhaul: Medieval Kingdoms Total War (Attila Version) (mod for Total War: Attila) * Best Multiplayer: Crysis Co-Op (mod for Crysis) * Best Singleplayer: Old Good STALKER Evolution (mod for S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl) * Best Overall (3rd): TemplarGFX's ACM Overhaul (mod for Aliens: Colonial Marines) * Best Overall (2nd): Far East War (mod for Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts) * Best Overall (1st): Star Wars: Thrawn's Revenge II: Ascendancy (mod for Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion) ;Players' choice - Mod of the YearPlayers Choice - Mod of the Year 2016 #''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Chernobyl'' (mod for S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat) #''Enderal'' (mod for The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) #''Hearts of Iron IV: The Great War'' (mod for Hearts of Iron IV) #''Thrawn's Revenge: Imperial Civil War'' (mod for Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption) #''Brutal Doom 64'' (mod for Doom II) #''Medieval Kingdoms Total War (Attila Version)'' (mod for Total War: Attila) #''Divide and Conquer'' (mod for Medieval II: Total War: Kingdoms) #''Call of Warhammer: Beginning of The End Times'' (mod for Medieval II: Total War: Kingdoms) #''RHS: Armed Forces of the Russian Federation (A3)'' (mod for ARMA 3) #''Expanding Fronts'' (mod for Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds) ;Players' choice - Best Upcoming ModPlayers Choice - Best Upcoming Mod 2016 #''Yuuzhan Vong at War'' (mod for Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption) #''Star Trek Infinities'' (mod for Stellaris) #''Galaxy at War: The Clone Wars'' (mod for Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption) #''Evolutions: Real Time Strategy Evolved'' (mod for Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars) #''Counter-Strike: Classic Offensive'' (mod for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive) 2015 ;Editors' choiceEditors Choice - Mod of the Year 2015 * Interaction Award: Tuning Mod v1.1 by Junior_Djjr (mod for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) * Creativity Award: Fallout: Project Brazil (mod for Fallout: New Vegas) * Community Award: Sins of a Galactic Empire (mod for Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion) * Worldly Award: S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Chernobyl (mod for S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat) * Visuality Award: Brutal Half-Life (mod for Half-Life) * Best Upcoming: Warcraft: Armies of Azeroth (mod for StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm) * Best Overhaul: Star Trek: Continuum Remastered (mod for Homeworld Remastered Collection) * Best Multiplayer: Mars City Security (mod for Doom 3) * Best Singleplayer: Portal Stories : Mel (mod for Portal 2) * Best Overall (3rd): Mental Omega APYR (mod for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge) * Best Overall (2nd): Silent Hill: Alchemilla (mod for Half-Life 2) * Best Overall (1st): Star Wars - Bear Force II (mod for Mount & Blade: Warband) ;Players' choice - Mod of the Year- Mod of the Year 2015 #''Edain'' (mod for The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king) #''Rise of the Reds'' (mod for Command & Conquer: Generals: Zero Hour) #''Mental Omega APYR'' (mod for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge) #''Ultimate Apocalypse'' (mod for Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm) #''A Clash of Kings (Game of Thrones)'' (mod for Mount & Blade: Warband) #''Warsword Conquest'' (mod for Mount & Blade: Warband) #''Thrawn's Revenge: Imperial Civil War'' (mod for Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption) #''Fallout: Project Brazil'' (mod for Fallout: New Vegas) #''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Chernobyl'' (mod for S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat) #''Portal Stories : Mel'' (mod for Portal 2) ;Players' choice - Best Upcoming ModPlayers Choice - Best Upcoming Mod 2015 #''Total War: Rise of Mordor'' (mod for Total War: Attila) #''Star Wars: Interregnum'' (mod for Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion) #''Ray of Hope & Online'' (mod for S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat) #''Gunslinger'' (mod for S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat) #''Dawn of the Reapers'' (mod for Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion) 2014 ;Editors' choiceEditors' Choice 2014 Awards * Interaction Award: Anarchy Arcade * Creativity Award: Warsword Conquest * Community Award: Twisted Insurrection * Worldly Award: GMDX * Visuality Award: Stargate Space Conflict * The Ressie Award: Double Action: Boogaloo * Best Upcoming: Deus Ex: Revision * Best Overhaul: Lambda Wars * Best Multiplayer: Breaking Point * Best Singleplayer: Penumbra: Necrologue * Best Overall (3rd): The Great War 1918 * Best Overall (2nd): PLAYERUNKNOWN's Battle Royale * Best Overall (1st): Double Action: Boogaloo ;Player's choicePlayer's Choice 2014 Awards * Best Overall (10th): The Sith Lords Restored Content Mod * Best Overall (9th): Tiberium Essence * Best Overall (8th): Republic At War * Best Overall (7th): Ultimate Apocalypse * Best Overall (6th): Sins of a Galactic Empire * Best Overall (5th): Edain Mod * Best Overall (4th): Breaking Point * Best Overall (3rd): S.T.A.L.K.E.R. - Lost Alpha * Best Overall (2nd): Star Trek: Armada 3 * Best Overall (1st): Euro Truck Simulator 2 Multiplayer 2010 ;Editors' choice * Best Original Art: Call of the Fireflies * Best Multiplayer Mod: Eastern Front * Best Singleplayer Mod: Nehrim: At Fate's Edge * Best Upcoming Mod: Dear Esther ;Player's choice * Best Upcoming Mod: Project Reality: ArmA 2 * Honorable Mention: MechWarrior: Living Legends * Mod of the Year: Forgotten Hope 2 2009 ;Editors' choice * Best Indie Game: A Reckless Disregard for Gravity * Best Multiplayer Mod: MechWarrior: Living Legends * Best Original Art Direction: Out of Hell * Best Singleplayer Mod: The Nameless Mod * Best Upcoming Indie Game: Overgrowth * Best Upcoming Mod: Naruto: Naiteki Kensei ;Player's choice * Best Upcoming Mod: The Mortewood Plaza * Indie Game of the Year: Natural Selection 2 * Mod of the Year: MechWarrior: Living Legends 2008 ;Editors' choice * Best Indie Game: Mount&Blade * Best Multiplayer Mod: Project Reality * Best Original Art Direction in a Total Conversion: The Delta Sector * Best Single Player Mod: The Ball * Best Upcoming Mod: Curse * Best Upcoming Indie: Zeno Clash * Most Innovative Multiplayer: Celestial Impact ;Players' choice * Best Upcoming Mod: Dead Before Dawn * Indie Game of the Year: Mount&Blade * Mod of the Year: Project Reality 2007 ;Editors' choice No specific categories were chosen. The Mod DB editors picked the 10 best mods, unranked. ;Player's choice *Best Indie Game: BSG: Beyond the Red Line *Best Released Mod: Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat *Best Unreleased Mod: Zombie Panic! Source 2006 ;Editors' choice ;Player's Choice *Best Indie Game: Tremulous *Best Released Mod: Point of Existence 2 *Best Unreleased Mod: Black Mesa *By genre 2005 *http://www.moddb.com/events/2005-mod-of-the-year-awards/winners 2004 *http://www.moddb.com/events/2004-mod-of-the-year-awards/winners 2003 *http://www.moddb.com/events/2003-mod-of-the-year-awards/winners 2002 *http://www.moddb.com/events/2002-mod-of-the-year-awards/winners IndieDB Award: Indie Game of the Year 2017 * ''Foxhole'' 2016 * RimWorld ; 2015 * Space Engineers ; 2014 * Robocraft ; 2013 * Starbound ; 2012 * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare ; 2011 * Terraria ; 2010 * Minecraft ; 2009 * Natural Selection 2 ; 2008 * Mount & Blade References External links * The Mod DB website * The Indie DB website * DBolical Category:Internet properties established in 2002 Category:Online game databases Category:Video game mods